


Secret smile

by crying_trash



Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, friendzoned, lol, medivedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_trash/pseuds/crying_trash
Summary: His fingers were hovering over the letters he wanted to write, the 'Are you going on a date?' slamming in the front of his mind, but he was also afraid to know. He had always knew that Andrew would find someone; he was cute, a little nerdy but with such a big heart that you couldn't not love him instantly, and it was normal, he expected it. But as he realised that it might soon became reality, he wasn't prepared for that. Splitting his time, watching him leave the apartment to go on dates, hearing him talk fondly about someone else, only thinking about this made his heart hurt. Maybe he wasn't as strong as he thought he was.





	Secret smile

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this for a looong, long time, 2-3 months now, when Medic said that there are no medivedi fics and then i remembered the tweet he wrote thinking that Andy had a date when he asked for an outfit advice but it was for DR 2, i think. [i don't even have internet and i can't verify dammit].  
> Anyway, hopefully this is good, if Medic finds this: is safe for work dun worry, hope you will like it.

When Aaron received the first message he didn't think much of it, Andrew's 'Where are you?' wasn't followed by anything that could raise red flags, not when he often asked him this, especially when he was on his game matches streaks and didn't want to get out of the room.

'Just out to buy some lunch' he wrote back, to his surprise the next message came right away 'Come asap, I need help' which made him raise his eyebrows, the cashier giving him an odd glance as he paid for the food.

He took the bags and started walking back to the apartment as he wrote back, looking so often in front on him so he won't end up smacking into people. He could feel a weird sensation in his stomach, his insides tightening with something like worry, but he pushed it down, it was nothing he should be concerned about. For now. 'Is something wrong?' and thankfully the answer came right away, 'Dude, you need to help me pick an outfit', which made him stop in his tracks, the abrupt halt making the person behind bump into him.

''Sorry.'' He whispered but it was mostly by instinct because his whole attention was on the phone's screen, reading and rereading the message. An outfit? For what? They wouldn't cast for months so for sure it wasn't for that, but it was the only time he would ask for clothing advice. It was strange for him to ask him this out of nowhere, and the weight in his stomach became bigger, with it came weird thoughts and ideas that he refused to let them be stuck in his head.

'What for?' And for a second he wanted to take that back as just one thought started echoing in his brain, making him grit his teeth. He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to know because he knew that this ugly feeling, hot and painfully coiling near his heart, will get bigger and he was afraid of what it would mean for their friendship. If this thing inside him one day would make him snap and tell him how he truly feels.

'Just come asap' Was the response that wasn't a response at all, making him even more frustrated, but at least he remembered that he was in the middle of a side walk and he had to get back. Even if he was slowly starting not to want to.

His fingers were hovering over the letters he wanted to write, the 'Are you going on a date?' slamming in the front of his mind, but he was also afraid to know. He had always knew that Andrew would find someone; he was cute, a little nerdy but with such a big heart that you couldn't not love him instantly, and it was normal, he expected it. But as he realised that it might soon became reality, he wasn't prepared for that. Splitting his time, watching him leave the apartment to go on dates, hearing him talk fondly about someone else, only thinking about this made his heart hurt. Maybe he wasn't as strong as he thought he was.

When Aaron noticed that he arrived on a familiar street he raised his head, the building just a few meters away. Maybe he wasn't strong, or ready, or anything for that matter, but Andrew wanted his opinion so he would give it to him. He was a good friend, he chanted in his head, just a friend.

He opened the door, the enthusiasm in Andrew's voice sent a pang in his chest.

Good friend. Be a good friend.

''Come! Come!'' And he wanted to say something back, their usual stuff, but he just felt deflated and nothing came to mind besides wanting to run in his room, so he went to put the bags in the kitchen before walking towards Andrew's room.

What greeted him wasn't what he expected: no pants or shirts on his bed, no wardrobe open, not even a roommate that was searching for clothes. He was rotating in his chair, beaming at him.

''So...''

''This is so damn cool. I have too many options and I don't know what to choose-''

''Wait, what?'' He asked when Andrew turned and started clicking, and just then he noticed that he was in the middle of the game, at creating the character more exactly.

''Sometimes I hate that I have so many things to choose from, but I also love it. Come on, give me a hand.'' He was still trying to wrap his head around what was happening but the lightness that started spreading inside him was unmistakable. He took a big sigh.

''An outfit... for your character in the game?'' Andrew looked at him, big eyes blinking a few times, his whole face in a 'duh?' expression.

''What else? Why? Is there a problem?''

And a stupid, relived laugh bubbled in his throat but he swallowed it down, leaning on his chair and looking at the screen. He knew that his smile was way too big for the situation. But he didn't care at the moment.

''No, no, it's perfect. Super good. Nice. Just- yeah- let's go.''

 


End file.
